This Is It
by christine.amundson.161
Summary: Santana is living with Quinn and Rachel in the big apple when she finds out that she has a rare tumor sucky summery but give it a chance its my first fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own Glee or any of the characters just Santana's Doctor.**

**All the mistakes are mine. Please rate and review. Just be nice please this is my first attempt at fan fiction  
**

* * *

**(Santana P.O.V)  
**

_**Spinal tumor **_

_**Inoperable **_

_**Spinal tumor **_

The words kept running through my mind. I lay on my bed thinking about my past and future… all these questions came rushing into my head.

_Will I live to see my best friend marry the hobbit?_

_Will I live to see their children? And be an aunt?_

_Will I get to have my own children?_

Will I ever see... no I can't let that thought sink into my mind otherwise my already exhausted body will breakout into sobs again and I can't handle that not again?

I was just on the verge of sleep when someone knocked on my bedroom door. I lifted my head to look at the clock 6:30pm I groaned shoving my face into the pillow. The door opened and I got a whiff of vanilla and sugar. _Quinn. _I felt the bed dip next to me and a warm hand on my between my shoulder blades. It was silent for a few minutes before Quinn spoke.

"San, how did it go at the doctor's office?" I broke down in sobs I know I need to tell her but I can't get the words out. Quinn is taken aback I never sob like this in front of her or anyone for that matter. Finally I stop the sobs so I can talk.

"Q, I …. I …" I can't get the words out so I throw the papers at her I miss and they land on the floor. She bends down to pick them up she gasps and starts crying.

**(Quinn's P.O.V)**

"S…spinal t..tumor? i..inoperable…? Oh god San….." I manage through my own tears looking at my best friend, my partner in crime, my…my sister and she's dying…

"h..Have you told anyone else yet?" I manage but she just shakes her head no.

"Q please tell _her _please I …I just don't want her to worry about me…" She chokes out. I'm taken aback Santana hasn't mentioned Brittney since graduation. She won't even go to the Glee Club reunions because she won't be in the same room as her former best friend.

Just then I hear the front door open and close Rachel is home and I have to tell her about San… she's going to lose it...

I slowly slide off the bed so I'm on my knees next to Santana's head I turn her head so she's looking at me and through the tears I see that the defeated hopelessness dead look in those once triumphant chocolate orbs. Right there I know I need to get the old Santana back. I get off the floor and bend down to kiss her forehead and wipe her tears "Sleep" I whispered and walked to the door. I turn back and look at her the once strong HBIC and ruler of the Cheerios is now broken and scared and damnit I'm scared for her. I quietly walk out and I make it as far as the sofa and I breakdown again. Rachel rushes over and envelops me into a tight embrace murmuring words of comfort into my hair.

"Quinine, baby what's wrong? What did Santana say?" at that moment I knew that we need to have a Glee reunion. Santana need to know that she has us as a family a support system.

"Rach, we should do a reunion... Do you have their numbers?" I mumble I completely ignore her questions I shouldn't be the one to tell her Santana needs to be the one and I know she's not going to want to say it more than once so why not just tell the whole Glee Club?

"Well I just talked to Mercedes and Sam today and they were actually talking about going to Lima this summer maybe early fall…" she trails off because I start sobbing again at the mention of summer because I don't know if Santana will make it to this summer let alone to the fall. Rachel shifts so I'm sitting on her lap and she's holding my face using the pads of her thumbs to wipe the tears from my eyes.

"Quinn... What happened? Did Santana do something? Did you guys get into a fight? Again?" I shake my head no "then what baby? Obviously something is wrong… you don't sob like this for no reason..." I cut her off "SHES DYING" I half screamed half sobbed. Rachel froze instantly. Tears welling up in her eyes.

"W..W..What? What do you mean? Santana is dying? No… no… no she can't be Q she can't she's only 25 she has to get back with Britt a...and they need to get married a...and have kids they are supposed to grow old together… San can't die not yet!" Rachel rambled on and on Quinn just stared at her girlfriend trying to hold back sobs of her own because Rachel was right. Quinn had the same exact thoughts she just couldn't voice them to the Latina. Finally I looked up to Rachel I take a deep shuddering breath and ask her the question I knew that Santana would kill me for even thinking about it. Rach seems to know what I'm thinking and pulls out her phone. After tapping a few keys she hands the phone to me and I get up and walk outside I don't want San to find out about this. Not yet anyways.

_Ring….Ring….Ring_

"_Hello?" _ A soft voice answers

"_Britt, hi its Quinn... Uh I….. Uh how are you doing?" _ I chicken out of saying what I need to I don't want to do this but I need to. The silence on the line isn't good she knows something is up and she can tell that I've been crying.

"_Quinn… what's wrong? Why do you sound like you have been crying? And don't tell me it's nothing….. "_– she pauses for a second and then her breathing picks up – _"Q did something happen to Rachel? Is she hurt or or sick?" _ I whimper as more tears stream down my face using the hand that's not holding the phone I wipe my eyes furiously I take a deep shuttering cleansing breath before I finally begin my answer

"_No Britt, Rachel is fine well… physically she's fine and so am I but…. There is something I need to tell you… and it's going to hurt a lot… its Santana Britt… she is sick…" _I trail off at Brittany's sobs not sure what to do I listen as she tries to get her voice back.

"_What do you mean sick like the flu type or what?" _ She manages I take another deep breath

"_Britt, San has an inoperable spinal tumor the doctors aren't giving her much time unless she tries radiation treatment to try and shrink it enough for them to remove it. She's in pain and she can hardly walk she is in a wheelchair now Britts…" _ I trail off when I hear her agonizing scream and hear the phone fall from her fingers to the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I dont own anything but the plot and Santanas doctor

all mistakes are mine

(Quinn)

Telling Britt was the hardest thing ever. hearing her scream like that words cant even begin to explian what when through my mind. Rachel must have heard her to because she started crying again and that set me off.

_**2 hours later **_

(Santana)

Laying on my bed looking at my wheelchair i keep thinking back to what the doctor told me.

_"Miss. Lopez im sorry to tell you this but you have less then a year with this tumor now with radiation treatments we might be able to give you a couple of years. I urge you to do this treatment though so call my office soon because the sooner the better. have a good day Miss Lopez"_

I scoff at him telling me to have a good day. like that is possible now. i cant help but let my mind wander to _her_ to.. _Brittney _im pretty sure Quinn or Rachel have called her by now. i wonder what she said. Did she care? Or did she say that i deserve it for being horrible to other people for so long? i look over to my alarm clock and sigh i should get up and get something to eat. but whats the point anymore? i dont ever want to leave my bed again.

(Quinn)

Sitting here on the couch with Rachel we havnt said anything thing since i got off the phone with Britt. I cant find words to say. i dont know how long we sat there until my phone started ringing i looked over at it and saw that Mercedes was calling i knew if i didnt answer she would keep calling so i picked up.

_"Ouinn, Sam and i want to do a reuinon this summer do you think you could get Santana to come this time? please?"_

_"I...i.." _i break again i cant stop the sobs when she metions San.

_"Quinn? whats wrong? what did i say? tell me please.." _ she begged i looked to Rachel i couldnt do this again.

(Rachel)

i looked at Quinn her eyes puffy and red tear tracks down her cheeks her hazle eyes dull and lifeless i know what she needs so i take the phone from her quickly looking at the name so i know who im talking to.

_"Mercedes, sorry about Q we had a rough day..."_ i trail off im not sure if i should tell her or not.

_"Rachel whats going on? i can hear it in your voice girl, you have been crying and Quinn breaks down when i mention Santana i can only imagine whats going on so please just tell me please."_

i sigh well it looks like im telling her.

_"ok ill tell you but dont tell anyone else please. can you do that? you can tell sam but no one else please._

_"ok i wont i promise i wont tell anyone just tell me" _ i take a deep breath

_"Santana is dying..." _ i wisper out i feel Quinn beside me shake at my words

im met with silence i pull the phone away from my ear to make sure that the call hasnt ended.

_"WHAT!" _ mercedes screams _"No no that cant happpen whats wrong? what happened?" _

_"She has a spinal tumor and she cant walk anymore shes in a wheelchair now the doctors gave her a year at most without treatment its too big to operate on" _

Mercedes is full on sobbing now .

_"We need to get everyone together soon.. and it has to be here shes not well enough to fly anywhere right now" _I say blinking back my own tears while Quinns soak through my shirt. i lean down and press a light kiss to her head. Mercedes calms herself down some shes still crying but not sobbing anymore.

_"ill call them... hows next month? i think thats the soonest we can do it.." _

_"thats perfect cedes thank you.."_

Suddenly theres an ear pericing cry from santanas room and Quinn is up faster then i have seen in a long time apperantly mercades heard it too and she stopped breathing its almost as if time has stopped then i hear Quinn yelling for me to call 911.


	3. Authors Note

Hey guys! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while i hit some major writers block :( I'm trying to work past it but its not working very well just hang in there please I'll update as soon as possible... maybe give me some hints as to how you would like to see this play out give me some ideas :)


End file.
